In aqua sanitas
by olansamuelle
Summary: Lucretia and Ilithyia share some wine. One-shot


**Title: **In aqua sanitas

**Rating: **M

**Notes: **originally written for the livejournal community sbsfemslash 2010 Drabble table. **Prompt**: _In vino veritas_. **For those who read the original: **added an introduction with mentions to the prequel. Changes made in the rest of the fic in order to improve the description and adjust dialogue.

**Summary: **Lucretia and Ilithyia share some wine.

_**OOOOO**_

Naevia descended the stairs to the cellar following Domina's command. Regretfully, there would be no time to peer beyond the gate and gather a glimpse of Crixus, still recovering from his wounds and thus not training, and the slave promptly sought the beverage among the many jars stored. Domina and her friend were engaged in animated conversation watered with the younger woman's favourite, a costly type recently added to the ludus' wine stocks.

Jar in hand, she returned to the villa with swift pace. Dominus was tending to business, his dislike of Legatus Glaber's wife well-known among the slaves, and despite their closeness, the relationship of Domina with Ilithyia seemed to rest upon uncertain foundations, surely not friendship. Domina had closed that corner of her heart and only one name dwelled there: Gaia. No other had taken her place. It seemed so distant in time. Painful memories crowded those changing days, and Naevia had long ago chosen to forsake them. As she willed the mind to forget again, her ears caught the sounds of laughter and lively conversation. Taking a deep breath, Naevia regained her quiet composure and entered the room, letting the life she would never lead take hold of her.

"…You most certainly are."

Ilithyia looked at the older woman, smiling teasingly as she raised the cup to her mouth, dismissing the slave with a hand and directing the girl towards her, pouring more wine for her to drink. Ilithyia stared at the red liquid and raised her eyes at Lucretia again, returning the same smile. "Are you trying to inebriate me?"

Ilithyia's voice sounded playful and coloured with the cadence of light-headedness. The sight elicited a chuckle. "Me? With what?" A hand holding a silver cup into the air was the reply. "Grape juice," she responded never losing sight of the blonde. "The finest in Rome."

"And fermented by the gods themselves to lose grasp of reality." A giggle was hardly contained, and Lucretia's next words only served to grab Ilithyia's attention on the alluring woman, very much against her will.

"Still I do not see you asking me to stop…pouring it."

Ilithyia could feel the rush of blood as it pumped against her neck. Muffling the sensation she steered herself to proper places. "It is so rare to have such wine in this house that the experience has turned my will weak." For a moment she succeeded.

"Only that experience?"

For a moment. Blue eyes were fixed on hers, exerting a power Ilithyia did not understand, but that had sneaked inside her and like an asp, seemed ready to poison her to a quick death. "No," she confessed as she cursed herself for her weakness. Her breasts hardened. And the only way to escape the spell was leaving, but Ilithyia no longer trusted her legs to guide her outside the villa. Not even walk a few paces without falling or finding herself surrounded by those arms holding her. Closeness to Lucretia now would… Hurriedly, she sipped more wine.

Silence ensued. Once more the wine was instrumental in the house of Batiatus. Its virtues used, Lucretia's eyes had witnessed the rewarding results with only one regret: Melitta. However, small coin paid in return to what they had gained. Leaving her cup, untouched, by the table, Lucretia took opportunity to steer the reins, and standing, she walked towards Ilithyia, taking sit on the triclinium by her side, purposely close. Enough to feel how the younger woman took a sharp breath. "I want to ask you something."

Ilithyia avoided her eyes, yet treacherous mind instilled in her the sight of Lucretia walking, the silk of her red garment and the transparent stola moving graciously, revealing gorgeous curves beneath. Remaining silent and still became increasingly difficult. She swallowed, aware of having lost self-control, and tried not to respond. Closing her eyes proved wrong, as her other senses sharpened, and she could hear Lucretia's voice dropping low, whispering by her right ear, close enough for Ilithyia to feel her warm breath.

"Why the kisses."

_I do not know. I have never done such thing before. _"We…we're friends." She struggled with her tongue, but the rest of her body gave her no mercy. A familiar feeling caught her unaware as it made itself noticed between her thighs. Ilithyia drew them closer and fought to keep her hands around the cup. Her knuckles whitened when Lucretia chuckled softly.

"Friends do not kiss like that."

"Like what?" Ilithyia regretted her words as soon as they left her disobedient lips. One word aroused her even more.

"Tantalizing."

But there was no kiss, no– _Oh gods._ Her breathing quickened as she felt the tip of Lucretia's tongue on her lip, not quite licking, but making enough contact to dampen her cunt.

It took a long moment for her to calm down her breathing, and when Ilithyia dared open her eyes, she found Lucretia's intense blue eyes staring and smiling at her. Mockingly. She hated the woman. No. She did not. She had not the will to do so. "I want to hate you." _You will be my damnation_.

Lucretia's smile turned into a smirk. "Then next time I will be sure to have but water. It bears more virtues to the health."

**Fin.**


End file.
